The present invention is related to sun visors for vehicles, and more particularly to the stiffening wires of the sun visor which are additionally utilized as electrical conductors to supply current to a sun visor lamp. The sun visor is of the type having a generally rectangular and flat sun visor body which is formed of foam plastic covered by a covering and stiffened by the stiffening wires.
A mounting housing, which receives the vehicle sun visor support shaft from the vehicle, is located at one corner of the sun visor body and within the foam plastic and is secured to the stiffening insert. The mounting housing holds a spring which exerts a frictional force on the sun visor shaft to prevent unwanted rotation of the sun visor body about the shaft. Longitudinally opposite of the mounting housing, the sun visor body has an outer support pin which traverses a cutout edge region in the sun visor body. The outer support pin enables the sun visor to detachably engage a mounting receiver which is fastened to the body of the vehicle.
A sun visor of the above type is described, for example, in Federal Republic of Germany AS 125 97 25. The known sun visior has a relatively complex construction, primarily because the stiffening insert consists of several peculiarly shaped bent sections of wire which must be welded to the mounting housing and/or to the outer support pin. This increases the cost of manufacturing the sun visor.
Similar disadvantages may also be noted in a sun visor which is described for example in Federal Republic of Germany AS 111 986. Further, Federal Republic of Germany Patent 1 179 353 illustrates the difficulties encountered in connecting the sun visor shaft to the mounting block and the many parts which are required for assembling a conventional sun visor.